


Brontide

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, M/M, Obscure Word Prompt Meme, Summer, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt meme on Tumblr, requested by nimbus-cloud.<br/>Brontide - The low rumbling of distant thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brontide

Eric has always hated summer storms. He hates the darkness that swallows up an otherwise bright afternoon; the rain that freckles, then streaks, then floods and muddies the Reaper realm’s otherwise pristine cobblestone streets; the thunder that rolls and rumbles and growls, immensely threatening despite its utter harmlessness; the lightning that brightens the sky for only a moment before disappearing, never lingering, never to be duplicated... like a life. Like Alan’s life. None of it sits well with Eric.

Alan, on the other hand, is enamored by them.

“I don’t see how you could possibly hate this, Eric,” he murmurs. “Yes, it’s dark, but it has to be for us to appreciate when lightning strikes... because even though the light only lasts a short while, it’s unique and beautiful and powerful in the time it has. And the rain... without the rain, there would be no flowers. And wouldn’t the world be a much less lovely place then?"

It all seems very reminiscent of their first collection together, this explanation of why the more obvious perception is flawed, but, this time, the roles have been reversed.

"And what about thunder?"

Alan pauses to think for a moment before responding. "Thunder," he muses, "is like a musical score. In the beginning, it's a prelude, low and distant, giving you a taste of what's to come, but it grows and grows and it's dynamic and vibrant and exciting. And then, after the storm itself has passed and the lightning is gone, it keeps going for a while even though the performance is over. It plays on like an finale... like a memory."

Eric glances over at Alan and tries to take it all in, both Alan's words and Alan himself, with his rain-dampened hair clinging to his forehead and his eyes bright and his hands in his lap, clasped around the cluster of lilac blossoms Eric had brought back after his last collection.

_He's wrong,_ Eric thinks to himself. _Thunder is all of those things, yes, but that makes it like love._

A faint smile appears on his face as he looks back to the sky. "I guess these storms aren't so bad."


End file.
